


the keyword is try

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was <em>always</em> Lutece, and <em>never</em> Robert, unless they were well away from prying eyes and inquisitive ears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the keyword is try

_It was always Lutece with him._

Whether it was a simple ‘ _pass the salt_ ' across the table in a crowded diner, or navigating the dangerous social waters of a high society party with the a hand on the small of his back, there were layers of formality to observe. A wall, however low and invisible, between Booker and the physicist—with his ability and money when that wasn't enough—who had the City of Opportunity at his feet.

It was  _always_  Lutece, and  _never_  Robert, unless they were well away from prying eyes and inquisitive ears. In a darkened room illuminated by flashing neon street signs and the watery glow from street lights below, Booker murmured the man’s name as he trailed kisses down the freckled curve of a pale shoulder.

"Booker," the redheaded physicist said in response, eyes lidded and arching up to press closer against the warmth of another body.

Robert only called him by his name in private, the precious syllables falling quietly from lips pressed softly against his own. There were such things as reputations to maintain, even in good old libertarian Rapture.

He shifted to allow the other a little more room. The bed in the corner of DeWitt Investigations was cramped in the most unpleasant way possible. But as often as Robert complained about the squeaking and narrowness, the confines of the small office was where they could be the most free with one another. 

"Yeah?"

Manicured fingers tangled in Booker’s greying hair, nails scraping pleasantly against his scalp. Softly, a confession as warm as the breath tickling at his ear, "I will try to love you."

The operative word was try. The important word, directed at the subject in in question, was love. A kiss was hardly the correct answer to a weighty remark. But neither was it the wrong one. Booker sighed, the taste of springtime sweetness on his tongue as he held the scent of garden-fresh cologne in his lungs.

"That you try is enough for me, Robert."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally prompt by [robertenraptured](http://robertenraptured.tumblr.com/): His fingers slip through Booker's hair as he shares a bed barely fit for one body. Soft lips brush the shell of the man's ear, words whispered warmly on the tail end of a tired sigh. "I will try to love you."  
> Originally posted on [ [tumblr](http://columbiacalling.tumblr.com/post/94800556082/his-fingers-slip-through-bookers-hair-as-he-shares-a) ]


End file.
